Greenday x Twilight
by BucketKnight
Summary: Bellla and Edward get a pair of tickets to bella's favrite band grendai111!1 OMG so kewl
1. Chapter 1

Okay so ive been writing this fanfic with greenday and watever and i was thinking maybe youd like to read it. This is the first chapter feedback is appreciated!

DOMINATED TWILIGHT SLAVE

Chapter 1

Bella looked at Edward with hungry eyes "What did you just say Edward?" Edward smiled and you could see his fangs because hes a vampire "You heard me Bella. I just got us two tickets to the Green day concert my baby" Bella blushed she loved greenday so much and she never thought Edward would get her tickets because his favorite band was Good Charolette (Srsyl! What the fuck?) "Thank you so much Edward, but are you sure youll be safe? What if there is danger?" Edward hugged her and he could feel her heartbeat against his awesome chest "Im a vampire." Be;;a nodded. He was a vampire, vampires are strong, and not weak, and can defeat danger. Edward and Bella went to the conert later that night. Edward got awesome tickets and they were in the front on the floor and were right up at the front of the stage and could probably touch Billie Joe when he came out.

"What do you mean you think theres danger man?" Mike Dirnt was shocked he looked at Billie and was confused, Billie never said he thought there was danger before a show, he was always pumped and ready to rock the world. "Mike, I think there might be someone here who I dont like" This was a pretty vague statement Mike knew that Billie might not like a lot of people, but he never said anything and was confused. Billie looked at Tre and winked. "Forget it man, forget i said anything." They went out and and got their guyitars and other instrements like the drums and like the bass and liike the trumpet for some of the other people in their band who play the trumpet. They played the best concert Bella had ever seen but Edward looked kind of moody, he was always like that, because he was not a human. he was a vampire. They played all the best songs ever like American idiot, Minority, and of course 21st Cnetury Breakdown! The whole time Bella was looking at Billie and when King for a day came on and he started stripping Bella felt herself get a little hot, but then remebered she was with a vampire who she loved a lot.

The concert ended and Bella was ab out to leave but then Edward put his hand on her shoulder and she flushed. "Did you like the concert Bella?" Bella nodded she thought it was amazing "Yeah, thank you so much Edward. I just wish it wasnt over" Edward kissed her on the forehead "It doesnt have to be Bella" Edward reached into his black coat jacket and Bella thought of him for a moment he was going to take it off right then and there but he simply pulled out two lamenated tickets. Bella looked at the tickets with a kind of stunned silence "Omigosh! Is that was i think it is Edward?" He nodded, Edward was the best vampire boyfriend a girl could ask for, because he just got her back stage passes. "Let's go!" They went to a security guard and he looked at them and looked a little scary "Whddya want? You guys are still here? Its so late right now, its like your a couple of vampires!" Bella could not help but smile at the irony in the situation and gave a polite nod. Edward seemed to not notice and shoed the man the passes "I have passes to see Green Day, let us through." The man looked at the passes and handed them back "Go on ahead, have fun kids" They went down a hallway and at the end was a door that said "Green Day" on it in gold letters. Bellas heart skipped a beet. They opened the door and there was Tre Cool with only his pants on and a tie. "'Sup ladies? Here to meet the man behind the legend?" Tre smiled and looked goofy but hot because he did not have a shirt on. Bella laughed a bit and quickly scanned the room for Billie but did not seem him. "You rocked so hard and i cant believe you played Dominated love slave! It was so awesome!" Tre laughed a bit and motioned for someone else to com over and Mike stepped out from another door. "Hey whats going on?" Bella couldnt help but look at this sideburns, he was such a sick guy. "Mike, you rocked the bass!" He nodded and then looked to Edward. "You look a little down, you okay boy?" Edward did not look amused and managed a nod. "Maybe this wioll cheer you up!" Mike gave Edward his bass pick. holy shit, my boyfriend has Mike dirtns bass pick! He glared at Mike and then crushed it in his hand because he was really strong because he is a vampire. Mike looked stunned but Tre just laughed a bit, and then it happened. The door on the other side of the room opened one last time and Billie Joe himself strided out and he looked awesome, he was still sweaty from rocking out and he had his tight black clothes on and his masscare was running a bit and his red tie was undone, Edward looked a little weary of him. "Did you just break Mikes bass pick?" He raised an eyebrow at Edward. Edward looked at Billie, then at me, then at Billie again "Yeah, I guess I did." They looked at eachother for a long time and Bella felt like they were almost fighting over her. Billie reached into his pocket and pulled out his own pick, walked over to Bella and gave it to her. "Maybe the lady will take better care of this" Edward narrowed his eyes and Bliie returned the galre, were they seriously fighing over me? Holy shit! Mike Billie and tre took a seat and so did Bella and Edward.

"So!" Billie said "Question time! Ask us anything and we'll answer it!" Bella was right about to open her mouth when Edward interupted and spoke first. "I got one." He looked so cool sitting on the couch like that, clearly confronted the coolest guy ever. "How much longer until you tell us who you really are Billie Joe Armstrong?" Billie looked confused but after a moment simply shrugged. :"I dunno what your talking about man, but your really harshing my mellow" Bella looked at Edward imploringly "Edward! Stop harassing them!" Edward stood up, fuming from his nostrils and Bella could see his vampire energy starting to come out, he was getting angry. To Bellas surprise Billie stood up two and looked at Edward and they stared eachother down. Tre, Mike and Bella spoke in unison "Whats going on?" and as soon as they said that Edward lunged at Billie and they started to fight on the floor! Bella and the others stood up now and looked frightened. "Security!" Mike called, and the man from before came running in with a gun that had bullets in it. "What in the name of Jesus is goin' on in this room?" He pointed his gun at Edward and Billie and shot and in the midst of the fight it hit Billie and he screamed. Billie punched Edward off of him and reached into the bullet wound and took out the bullet and dropped it on the floor. Everyone looked stunned except for Edward and Bella screamed "What's going on?" Edward looked at her "Dont you get it Bella?" There was a pause as Billie began to transform into some sort of monster as hair began to sprout all over him and his canines grew into long pointed teeth. "Hes a werewolf Bella"

And just like that, what started out as the best night of her life turned into the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, and to whoever said these two worlds should not be together, I think you mean two worlds that should never be apart! Green Day and Twilight are meant to be!

DOMINATED TWILIGHT SLAVE

Chapter 2

Billie growled at Edward and the security cop looked incredibly frightend. Tre Cool and Mike dirnt didnt know watt was going on at all! Mike looked at Tre "Now this would be the perfect time to play the Panic Song!" Tre and Mike ran out of the hallway screaming and only the guard was there now. Billie leapt past edward and grabbed the guard he screamed "No! Dont kill me Billie Joe! Dont you remember me at all! I love dogs!" Then Billie bit the man and he bled where blood came out of where he was bit and then he died and stopped moving. Edward and Billie looked at eachother with intensity and Billie threw the dead man at a wall and the wall broke. Suddenly sunlight broke in threw the crack in the wall because the sun was coming up and it was almost dawn. Edward began to sparkle and dazzled the werewolf Billie. Bella could not help but look at him and how gorgeous he looked but Edward looked so fierce and ready to fight for her. Edward ran at Billie and drop kicked him in his snout. He yelped and scratched at Edward who bled from the leg. Bella screamed, she could not bear to see her Edward get hurt like this by her favorite singer they were both so awesome! Bella ran in between them fighting and they both stopped and looked at her. "Out of the way Bella! I must destroy Billie joe Armstrong! You dont understand at all we have a past togetherr!" Bella did not know what to think, they knew eachother! This was getting just two strange. Just then as Bella was trying to make sense of everything Billie grabbed her and ran out of the whole in the wall with her screaming and crying and she was flailing around "Edward! Billie Joe Armstrong is kidnapping me as a werewolf! Do something!" Just as Edward was about to chase after them he felt a hand on his shoulder and he stopped and turned around to see whose hand was touching his shoulder. Edward narrowed his eyes "Why are you stopping me?" She was a very gorgous woman and took her hand off of his shoulder and smiled "You cant beet him now, you must wait and Ill tell you everything." Edward looked confused, who are you? "Im Adrianne"

Bellas eyes fluttered open and she was in a forest that she didnt know about. Billie Joe Armstrong was standing over her and watching her, since he turned into a wolf all of his clothes had ripped and he was covered in tattered black clothing that made him look so desirable. "How are you feeling Bella?" Bella blushed but then realized that this was the man who had kidnap[ped her fomr her vampire boyfriend. This was horrible and even though he looked so attractive he had to gain control of her feelings and get back to Edward. "Listen Billie Joe! I cant believe what just happened, I meen, your a werewolf?" She stomped on the ground and looked around at the forest again before looking back into his deep green eyes that she got lost in. "I thought you were just the lead singer of Green Day! I loved you Billie Joe and now this is happening!" She was breathing heavily "Im leaving and going to see Edward" He stopped in front of her so she could not get by him because he was in her way "Your not going anywhere Bella, Im saving you from that damn vampire. Theyre nothing but trouble Bella..." He paused and looked at her, Bella could feel her lips trembling, she wasnt supposed to like him, right? "I mean... I'm here." Bella blinked. "Billie! What about Adi?" He seemed taken aback by this but recovered and regained his coolness "Dont worry about her, shes probably taking good careof Edward right now..." Bella furrowed her brow "What do you mean taking care of Edward?"

Edward was sitting down with Adi right now in the destroyed back room where Green Day once was. They were looking at eachother and Edward could not help but soak in her curvy features. Adi, however, did not seem equally infatuated and kept a solid gaze locked on him. She parted her lips to speak "Edward, do you know who I am?" Edward smiled a bit but shook his head "Should I?" She managed a shrug "Maybe, maybe not, but I know you know my husband. You two have a history togethr?" Edward broke eye contact with her for the first time now and looked around at the room, it was trashed and there was the dead man on the other side of the room. To think just a few moments ago he let them go through the door to see Green Day... who ended up having a werewolf in their midst. "Yeah, I know him" He paused "Well, I knew him anyways." Adi stood up now and walked over to the dead man and looked at him with sad eyes. "It's a shame... I never meant for this to happen. I tried to stop all this... i knew this would get out of hand sooner or later." Edward did not know what to think, was this woman a friend or an foe? Adi walked back over to Edward and sat down beside him "Bella told me Billie Joe wrote a song about you called '80'." She seemed confused and Edward continued "You know, I'm even older than 80, maybe you shiouldve been with someone who was a bit better than that." Adi sighed. "I wasnt with him just because I loved him... I mean, I do, but later I found out about his condition and I had to try and do something about it but I just couldnt." Edward wasnt sure what this mean but looked at Adi and noticed she had a pistol and she handed it to him. "This had bullets made of silver and silver bullets are the only way to kill werewolves and I know this because I am a werewolf hunter. I couldnt kill my husband, Edward you need to do the right thing for me, he cant go around doing as he pleases..."

Billie and Bella were walking out of the forest now and they saw a couple people in the distance. Who were these new people? When they walked closer and could finally make out who they were Billie growled under his breath "Damn... not them." Bella looked confused and looked up at Billie, she wasnt sure what was going on. "Who are these people Billie Joe?" There was a long pause as if Billie was thinking up the right words "You know Edwards favorite band, Bella?" Bella nodded. "You mean Good Charolette? What about them?" Billie glared down the on coming men. "Well theyre about to pay us a visit..." Finally Billie and Bella stood directly across from Good Charolette now and the lead singer Joel Madden spoke up "What the hell you doin' here Armstrong? I thought we agreed this was where we were going to hold our concert! Dont tell me your going to back out on our deal now..." He flashed a pistol to show them that they were armed but Billie did not seem to care. "Dont worry Maddy, Im just passing through with Bella here. Were not here to cause trouble." Joel Madden grunted. "Well, you certainly found trouble Armstrong! I hope your ready for this!" Joel Madden took out his pistol and was about to shoot it when Billie used his werewolf reflexes to go faster than a gun and stopped Madden from firing it. Billie Joe then picked him up with one arm and threw him 10 feet in the air and he landed and started to cry. "Wat the hell do you think your doing Billie Joe Werewolf Armstrong?" Bellas heart did an olympic backflip- it was Edward Cullen! Billie turned around and saw Edward pointing the silver bullet gun at him, but Billie did not seem to recognize it. "So, my wife wasnt able to beet you then Edward?" Edward laughed and it made Bella think of when they used to tell jokes and hear him laugh, but now was an entirely different scnerio. "Beet me? Your wife let me go Billie, with intrest I might add." Billie growled and turned around to look at Bella. "You gotta get out of here!" Bella did not know what to think. "Stop fighting, why is this happening? Why do you two have to keep fighting, your destroying my heart!" Tears started to well up in her eyes. Billie and Edward looked at one another and then let their guard down, seemingly agreeing upon an unspoken truce for the moment. They both walked over to Bella and each put a hand on one of her shoulders. "It's going to be okay Bella" they said in unison. Just then a deep voice spoke out from the trees and a large, fearsome looking man emerged from the trees. "And what makes you so sure about that?" He said.

It was Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS!

Its been freaking FOREVERRR but now Im readdy to rock your worlds all over again! Ive been brainstorming like mad and ive come up with the best fanfic ever! Sorry it took so long  
(I bet you guys even forgot who i am by now... but i didnt forgot I was writing this baby!)

DOMINATED TWILIGHT SLAVE

Chapter 3

Edward pointed the gun at Jacob and began to emit his vampire energy. Jacob laughed "Bella made a bad choice going out with you vamp! Now im going to teach you and that washed up pop-singer a lesson!" Billie didnt seem worried but Edward took a step back. "Be carful Billie, Jacob may look like a gay native american but hes really a strongest werewolf, his power is that of a rhinoserous!" Billie looked right at Edward and nodded "I know, me and Jacob were once part of the same wolf pack, but I left to pursue my musical career. I never thought id ever see him again, but here I am seeing him now with my eyes..." Jacob jumped into the air and began transforming, when he landed he has taken the form of a large werewolf bearing his wolf fangs. Jaboc then began to speak telepathcally with Billie because he can do that because and is a werewolf and Billie Joe Armstrong is a werewolf. "That's right Billie! And now Im going to show you how much of an american idiot you were for leaving our pack and betraying us!" Jacob lunged at Billie and Billie grabbed him by his throat and threw him into the tree and Edward got in front of Bella so she wouldnt become a part of fight. Jacob did a flip and recovered and then growled. Then he tried to bite Billie. Billie also turned into a werewolf and they started to have a wolf battle. Edward poitned the silver bullet gun that Adi gave him at one of them but then realized they looked almost identical to eachother, how would Edward know which one was Jacob so he could shoot a silver bullet from his bullet gun at Jacob? Billie and Jacob were tearing eachother apart and they began to get tired and bleed from where they were bit by eachother. "Edward shoot your bullets at Jacob! Hes a bad werwolf and is hurting Billie Joe Armstrong!" Bella screamed and cryed. "I dont know who is who! Which one is the Jacob wolf?" Bella pointed at one of the wolfs and yelled" Shoot that one!" "HOw do you know?" Edward shouted, he seemed unsure if she was right or not. "I just know, now do it!" Edward pulled the trigger and a bullet came out and it was a silver bullet because that is what the gun fires because that is the only way to kill a werewolfs for ever. The bullet hit the wolf and the wolf turned back into a person- it was Jacob! "Dam you Edward Cullen and Billie Joe Armstron! Ill be back to kill you with my werewolf teeth!" With that he ran off and Edward pointed the gun at him again but Bella stopped him. "No, let him go Edward, we shouldnt have to kill him now, let your bullets stay where they are..." Billie turned back into himself and seemed really beet up but okay. "Thanks Edward, maybe we dont have to fighting after all." Edward simply nodded he was so hot. "Listen, I should go back and tell Mike and Tre about my werewolf life and everything. Well meet up again soon, theres still a lot to talk about Edward..." Edward puut the gun away in his jacket and put an arm around Bella. "Your right we do still have a lot to talk about Billie... " With that Billie turned around and disappered in the forest and then only Edward and Bella were left there. They just stood there for a while looking into eachother eyes and then Edward said "Maybe we should go back." Bella nodded, Edwrad was the coolest hottest vampire she knew. "Yeah, lets go back Edward" As they walked back to Bellas house Edward couldnt stop thinking about how he asked who to shoot... it shouldnt mattered, Adi told him to shoot Billie because he is a reckless werewolf and Billie kidnapped Bella and yet he still didnt want to risk shooting Billie... why? There was still a lot to think about. Billie was definantly right... they had a lot to talk about still.

Bella woke up in her bed and looked around her room. Edward must have brought her back and put her in her bed, how sweet of him, she thought. She got up and got dressed and stretched, then she remembered that she had school today and she forgot to study for her big test today. "Shit" she said under her breathe and she ran downstairs and saw her dad. "Hey dady, howre you?" Bellas dad looked at her and furrowed his brow "You came home awfully late last night Bella... You were with Edward right? Bella, let me talk you about the bees and the birds and condoms." Icky! Bella grabbed a bagel and ran out the door "Not now dad, in fact, not ever! I gotta go to school. Bye!" Bella ran to her truck and got in the truck and drove her truck to her school. She got to her school late and ran into her class room. "Sorry Im late" she said in a hurry and then she sat down. The teacher seem annoyed but kept on teaching. Bella looked over and saw Edward, he seemed bored and sexy. "Edward" she whispered to him but he didnt move. "Edward I know you can hear me, you have vampire ears!" Still Edward didnt do anything. "Ed-" "Excuse me Miss Swan, is there something you would like to say to the class?" The teacher yelled. Bellas cheeks flushed and she sulked in her chair. "Um, no, sorry sir." The teacher sighed. "I swear, if there are any more interuptiuns in my class Im going to-" But just then the door floo open and Bille Joe Armstrong walked into class. "Yo." Holy shit, why the hell was Billie joe Armstrogn in Bellas classroom? "Hey, im the new student here, they told me to come to classroom." The teacher fixed his glasses and looked at Billie. "Well... fine. Take a seat Mr...?" "Mr. Billie Joe Armstrong to you!" What a badass. He took a seet right behind Bella and could tell she was bothered by it. "What are you doing here Billie? Stop bothering me!" Billie laughed a bit "Edward doesnt seem to happy about it either Bella, maybe you too should just calm down." The teacher was furyus "STOP INTURUPTING MY CLASSROOM TEACH!" The bell rang and all the kids left.

Bella and Edward sat together at lunch with Edwards family and their other freinds. "What was up with Billie coming to school here Edward?" Edward seemed very bothered by it all and ate quietly. "Im not sure Bella... but I dont like it. You need to tell me if he tries anything weird okay?" Bella nodded. She didnt know wat to think, she really was upset about Billie coming to school with them but at the same time it didnt seem so bad to her anywyas. Just then a lunch tray crashed down beside Bella and she screamed, Billie took a seat and smiled at Edward. "Hey guys, sorry Im late I had to talk with that teacher. He was a total Nimrod if you know what I meen! I told him to F.O.D" Edward winced as if actually hurt by how stupid that was. "Shut up Billie I dont know why your hear but Im watching you with my vampire eyes so you better watch your tail if you know wat I meen..." Billie didnt seem bothered by it. Bella chimed in "Edward, just let him do his thing. For right now lets just try and pretend this is normal okay? Im tired of having too worry about everything." Edward glaired at Billie and then looked at Bella. "Fine Ill try to not make a seen but only becuase of you." "Thanks Edward." Bella smiled. "Yeah thanks Edward" Billie mocked him and laughed abit. Eventually school got out and Bella stood outside waiting for Edward. She looked around and was worryed that maybe Edward and Billie where fighting eachohter somewhere. Just then Edward came from behind her and hugged her. "Hey Spieder Monkey" Bella laughed and turned around and kissed him but he felt cold because he was a vampire but she loved himanyways and didnt care. Bella looked into his deep tormented eyes and wrapped her arms around him and she could feel her heart beet against his vamp heart, she thought it was really hot. "You know Bell I was thinking about wat you said before earlyer maybe we should try to not worry about things and be more normal. Do you want to go out tonight to try and get your mind off of things?" Bella held him closest and looked up at him. "That sounds awesoem Edward! Your so amazing" Holy shit, Bella had the seriosly great vampire boyfriend ever. Edward broke away from her to try and look distant but Bella new they loved eachother more then anyone else ever. Edward opened his mouth to speak and Bella could see his vampire teeth fang. "Theres a new place that just opened up that looks a lot of fun. Let's go" Edwward and Bella got in her truck and Bella drove to where Edward told her to go but he didn't tell her what it was called because it was supposed to be a surprise. Then Edward and Bella pulled up to the side of a curb and Bella saw where Edward had taken her... Bella couldnt have be happier. It was a Hot Topic! Bella squealed with glee and grabbed Edward and kissed him. "This is the best surprise ever thank you so much Edward!" Edward and Bella got out of the truck and went inside, Bella had never been in a Hot Topic before but herd about them from other people and always knew she wanted to go in one but she didnt know one was openeing here! "Can I help you find something?" Both Edward and Bella looked to the man who asked them that question who worked behind the counter. Holy shit. The bassist from Fall Out Boy worked here?

Pete Wentz.


End file.
